wow_freedomfandomcom-20200215-history
Blank
Page is accepting editors. Helping the Horde in defeating the Lich King, Lindeana has become famous in Quel'Thalas. Her powers and knowledge grow every day as she is in hard studies in mastering wielding the Light. Early Life Lindeana, an only child of Astendorn, a carpenter, and Adriana, a tailor, lived in a house outside of Silvermoon. Although he parents didn't know how to fight, she wanted to be able to wield light. She had a teacher that put her on heavy training. Lindeana was also learning tailoring from her mother at home. Helping her friend and not worrying about war, Lindeana had wonderful life in Silvermoon. Fall of Quel'Thalas Lindeana's training hadn't been over yet, when the Scourge invaded the Kingdome. She helped a group of citizens leave the city and hide in the forests. But her parents died during the invasion, which made Lindeana hate the Lich King and the Scourge more than ever. She finished her training with the ambition that one day she will help the world get rid of the Scourge and it's master. However Lindeana stayed for a while in the city to help the survived citizen. Life in Nocturna City As she decided to leave Silvermoon, Lindeana went on a journey to find her new home. Passing though the Plaugelands, barely surviving the Scourge's minions attacking her, she reached a town that was welcoming everyone, Nocturna. She decided to live there for a while hoping to stay in an inn. Then she met some new friends and falls in love in Clexion Sunarrow and decides to stay in Nocturna. She enjoyed the peaceful life until the city was endangered by the Forsaken. Lindeana left the town. The Argent Vanguard After Lindeana left Nocturna, she decided to head to Northrend. She had heard of the success of the Argent Crusade against the Scourge and looked for the leader Reginald Steadyheart. Lindeana was welcomed in the Crusade, which then was fighting the Scourge in the Borean Tundra, and she didn't leave it until few weeks before the battle at the Wrathgate. During the time spend with the Argents she made new friends and helped everyone however she could. The first battle she was in for the Crusage was against the blue dragonflight. Being in the Wyrmrest Temple and then fighting the blue dragonflight in the south increased her skills in using light and also her spirit. After the fight, the argents moved to Dalaran to protect it from the siege of the blues' forces. Many people died in the fight but the dragons lost. A few days later a masked paladin walked to her. He took off his mask and she recognized her loved one back from Nocturna. She forgot about the losses of the city and talked with him for days. Naxxramas The argents moved after that in Wintergarde. There Lindeana prepared for the assault on Naxxramas. There she saw most of the greatest forces in Northrend. Staying under the command of Aylana Everchain, Lindeana helped the argents to get rid of the Scourge in Wintergarde and empty the crypts. After that the Scourge's minions under the necropolis were defeated and a teleportation device to get into Naxxramas was made. The assault on Naxxramas was without commander Aylana Everchain, but the forces won against the Lich King's most loyal servant, Kel'Thuzad. An elf, first seeming unknown to Lindeana, came to her and she saw the Lord of Nocturna, Velestus. He asked her if she wished to join a blood elf regiment that is part of the Horde. She accepted and left the argents. The Wrathgate Some weeks before the assault on the Wrathgate, Lindeana stayed in Agmar's Hummer with no sign of Velestus. The gathered elfs became under the command of Garrock Dae'mash, a wise and powerful warrior-shaman. For the siege the Horde travelled at Kor'kron Vanguard. There Lindeana was preparing for the attack on the gate. She followed the commands of Salentharial Voidheart. The fight was going well until Putress attack both the Scourge and the Allied Forces. Her wounds were healed by the Dragon Queen Alexstrasza, who helped the remaining forces survive. Grizzly Hills After staying in Conquest Hold, Lindeana went to Venture Bay with the Horde. She waited there for the leaders to agree who gets controll of the bay. As the war was over, she and some Horde troops headed to the Barrens. In the Skullhewer Villige, Lindeana prepared for the Horde's move on Icecrown. Icecrown A few weeks before arriving in Icecrown, Lindeana spent some time in her homecity of Silvermoon, preparing for the incoming battles in Icecrown. She arrived on Ironwall Dam, where she stood until the next battle. She hadn't seen her beloved in months, and starts to have thoughts, whether he's dead. After a while, came the battle of the Death Gate, which was won by the Allied Forces. A new threat appriered near Sindragosa's Fall and Lindeana joined the units going to meet the necromancers, who were rising frost wyrms. There she recieved wound on her left arm, weaking her. But it heals slowly and Lindeana waits the new battle ahead. As the Allied Forces reached the Argent Tournament Grounds, everyone started training hard for the tournament that was coming. Lindeana refused to enter the tournament and her only duty remained to heal the wounded, which in that time weren't many. Then, out of nowhere, her beloved Clexion Sunarrow, came to see her. She forgot instantly for any problems she had and spent most of her time with him. After the defeat by Anub'arak, Lindeana lost her mace that served her long years. As a gift she recieved a staff from Warlord Garrock Dae'mash. Lindeana began training to get used to the new weapon and to get ready for the battles ahead. As the battles in Icecrown Citadel begin, Lindeana takes part in the first two. She becomes tired, though, and misses the next few battles. At the final assault she help the her allies in the battle of the Plaugequaters of Icecrown Citadel. After it she retreats to the Horde's camp. As soon as she hears the new of the defeat of the Lich King and the evacuation of the region, she heads for Dalaran. After staying there for a while, she decides to go home for a few weeks, before joining any other force, that defends Azeroth. The United Resistance Upon arrival on the Eversong Woods' shore, Lindeana instantly went to her beloved. But the news of her still not settling down, but joining the United Resistance let to an argue between Lindeana and Clexion, leading to their break-up. With a bad starting she joins the Resistance and soon after she feels unneeded amoung the new guild, feeling mostly lonely. On the edge of leaving the Resistance, Lindeana has returned to her home city of Silvermoon to increase her knowledge of the Light and her combat skills, before deciding what to do from now on. Upon hearing of the Resistance's merging with Reclaimation of Malorne and leaving of the guild's leaders, Lindeana decided to stay in Silvermoon for a while. Being a leader of her own guild now, Holy Wreath, she has the intention of going to Shattrath City in Draenor. Category:Characters